Infinite Horizon Wiki
Welcome to Infinite Horizon Welcome to the Infinite Horizon wiki. A place to catalog and categorize all topics in the upcoming sci-fi universe, Infinite Horizon. A Crash-Course Introduction. Near the tail-end of the 21st century, humanity had done what, just decades ago, was considered unthinkable. Global warming had been curbed, sustainable energy sources had been found, and per country, the Global Peace Index had never been higher. Despite a population nearing twelve billion people, humanity had done the impossible. Sustained its life, and growth, on Earth, and the solar system. Joint space missions had begun. The International Solar Development Initiative (ISDI) formed from many member-nations of the United Nations, had established colonies and bases on almost every planet in the solar system, including humanity's most important extra-planetary initiative, the Titan Mining Facility. The TMF served as a massive complex, spanning over 350km on Titan. Refining and exporting xenoil to planets across the solar system, ushering in a new golden age of technological advancement. In 2104, the unthinkable happened. Ayer Genetic Innovators, a biotech corporation based in Los Angeles, California, was nearing completion of a new nanotechnology, capable of entering a host body and attacking foreign entities. The nanobot, Bluelight, as it was code-named, would have changed the medical field permanently. Vaccines, antibiotics, and most other forms of medication would have become outdated and inefficient in the face of Bluelight. AGI's researcher's overconfidence would prove fatal. Corners had been cut to meet project deadlines, resulting in unforeseen consequences. Without the time or resources available to ensure full and total safety of the system, a critical flaw went unnoticed. The solution to one problem, drug-immune superbacteria and viruses, became an entirely new cataclysm. The grey goo scenario. Bluelight changed in ways no one could predict. Instead of attacking foreign entities, it went straight for the Central Nervous System, attacking and latching onto host organisms. By the time the error was realized, it was too late. The damage was irreversible. AGI's central laboratory, the development hub for Bluelight, was locked down. The United States military was alerted to the situation, and sent in to deal with it. Having never dealt with such a scenario, the military was unprepared, and many succumbed to the technological infection, transmitting and sharing it with others before they even realized. At first, it was hardly noticeable. Then more and more began to succumb to Bluelight. Initially it was the soldiers who were sent to AGI's central lab. Mild at first, slight uncontrolled actions. Twitches of the hand, occasional spasms. As Bluelight overtook more and more of the host's body, the symptoms became worse. Uncontrollable speech, large, involuntary movement. The host was kicked out of their own body, unable to do anything but watch from within as Bluelight overran them. Eventually, infected individuals became nothing more than walking shells, controlled meaninglessly by Bluelight. Bluelight spread unnoticed across the United States, then the world. Within weeks, almost 10% of the global population was infected. Within months, that number had jumped to over 35%. Soon after that, many were completely overran by Bluelight. In six months, over half the population was infected, a quarter of these now rendered the term, Husks. Bluelight-controlled Husks had a new, and completely unpredicted danger. As the number of husks in vicinity to each other grew, so did the neural network which controlled Bluelight. Hordes of Husks, now controlled by a primitive hive mind, began to grow, attacking anything in their path. This unknown pandemic took the world completely by surprise. Martial law was declared globally, travel was restricted. The Earth was quarantined and all extra-planetary colonies and facilities were completely cut off. As Bluelight continued its infectious path, an unprepared world suffered the consequences. The First Golden Age of humanity had ended. The Fall had begun. In 2116, twelve years after the Bluelight Pandemic, the nanomachine began to disappear. Its hosts, now little more than walking skeletons, most organic matter having decayed long ago, were no longer able to sustain the nanobot. Without a source to control, and most survivors having gathered in safezones across the planet, the Fall of Humanity had ended. Slowly, the survivors begin to regroup and reorganize. From the ashes rose a new government, born out of Los Angeles, the location of the first Bluelight outbreak. Initially a coalition created in the interest of survival in the vacuum left behind by the old world, what would come to be known as the Humanity Advancement Union began to rise to power. Over the next decade, the Union's influence would swell. It offered protection and stability in a world bereft of these luxuries thought a thing of the past. In 2123, the Union regained contact with the extra-planetary initiatives. Almost two decades of isolation had left many of them in states of disrepair. Slowly, the Union began to repair, rebuild, and expand. Supply lines were reconnected, and the sudden influx of raw material further expanded the Union's influence. By 2150, the Union controlled all extra-planetary initiatives and over 60% of territory on Earth. The world that led to the Fall of Humanity was being quickly forgotten. The New Age of the Humanity Advancement Union, was only beginning. In the late 2150's, the Union began to look towards the stars. Development of methods to travel efficiently towards distant stars was in full swing, and in 2161, the Union's most important discovery was made. Intraspace. A previously unknown energy, akin to an ever-present layer of reality, which, when accessed by an outside body, provided an unchallenged method of long-distance travel. With this, the ability to travel to stars dozens of lightyears away in a matter of months became realized. Development of colonial prospects began almost immediately. Ships and supplies were produced, while volunteer colonists flocked to the Union's colonization initiative. Many wanted to leave behind the charred remains of Earth. The planet was a shell of its former self, ruined by humanity's own hubris. Intraspace had also come with an unknown caveat. Intraspace radiation, if exposed and made contact with certain individuals with the correct genome structure, could be harnessed and controlled, in the form of powers once thought the realm of science fiction. Intraspace Energy Conductors, as they came to be known, would prove to be a crucial force for the Union. By 2200, the HAU had established a total of thirty seven extra-solar colonies. Its most influential development, a symbol that showed that humanity could grow beyond the wreckage of Earth, was the new capital planet, Initium. Largely arid, the capital city of Orsus, with a population of 1.3 million in 2200, proved the influence and power of the Union as the leader, savior, of humanity. Half a century later, the Union controlled 158 worlds, those being 83 colony worlds, 49 industrial world, and 26 underdeveloped worlds. However, this overextension of the Union's resources would prove a dangerous misstep, and in 2209, a group of disgruntled planets, 47 in total, formed the Colonial Compact, a splinter faction seeking independence from the Union, citing mistreatment and poor living conditions as their primary reasons for secession. This sudden and unexpected split sent shockwaves through the Union, and the underdeveloped military was sent to deal with the insurrection. The Union payed the price for its overconfidence, resulting in a drawn out and tiresome war between Union and Compact forces, spanning a seven year conflict, comprised mainly of planetary skirmishes and light conflict between the Union's meager naval fleet and the Compact's modified fleet of freighters, transports, and even cruise liners. The war would come to an end in 2216, resulting in a bloody victory for the Compact, which gained 39 of its original 47 worlds in the Treaty of Cardus. In the aftermath of the Union-Compact Civil War, a separate faction, known as the Erudition of Man, seceded from the Union, taking with it fourteen planets. A war-battered HAU could do nothing but watch. Its influence was now limited to a total of 105 planets. Elected in 2220, President Erim Cade vowed to restore the Union to its former glory, and then some. In the years after that, the military might of the Union swelled. Military technological development swelled, and not soon enough. In 2228, the Union encountered its first alien empire. The Kesuut, small, yet powerful, challenged the Union's military might. A short, yet brutal war, further solidified the Union's need for a strong military force. Only two years, yet by the time the First Kesuut War had ended, over 4.3 trillion Unified Credits worth of damage to Union's military, civilian, and industrial sectors was wrought. It took the Union an additional seven years to completely rebuild, but this war further solidified the need for a strong central government, and overwhelming military might. It seemed as soon as the First Kesuut War had begun, it had ended. The Kesuut had attacked, then seemingly vanished, leaving only the destruction they had wrought behind. The Union was left to rebuild, their former power crippled by three catastrophic events in rapid succession. Yet they stood strong, maintaining their power, dignity, and unity, for three decades. In light of the Treaty of Cardus, both the Union and Compact remained ready for another confrontation. The Union-Compact Cold War would see continuous buildup of military forces on both sides, including the rise of the Contested Zone, a region of space claimed by both pro-Union and pro-Compact factions, while not directly supported by either side, proved an endless battleground for resources and territory. Guerrilla warfare between planetary militias, Private Military Corporations, and non-conventional forces would continue fighting for years, until the point were all sides were dug in so deeply in contested territories, in which the fighting devolved into trench warfare, with little ground gained by any side during this time period. In 2260, a routine expansion survey by the Alundi Trade Guild would pave the way for further contact between the Union and the alien species of the galaxy. Initially, tensions reached a near boiling point. The Guild survey vessel was captured and detained by Union naval forces outside of Montis, not before a distress signal had been sent out by the vessel. Three days later, a coalition fleet would jump into orbit over Montis, and declare that the vessel be released, or it would be seen as an act of war. Incapable of understanding the coalition's demands, both the coalition forces and the Union navy would remain at a standstill, each side ready to fire at a moment's notice. In an incredible turn of events, the Erudition of Man would enter orbit as well. The Erudition, having previously made contact with these forces, now revealed to be a galactic union, akin to the United Nations of Earth, known as the Empyrean, was able to open a diplomatic negotiation and translation channel. The tensions quickly deflated as the realization that this new unknown force in the form of the HAU was the same species of the Erudition. The Guild vessel was released from Union custody, and the Union's Executive Council, including then President Nadeen Krane, traveled to the Empyrean's seat of government- a massive ring station located above the dead world of Skinnoc, the former home of the tusani people. This discovery propelled the Union to the Second Golden Age. Trade between the seven member species of the Empyrean- the tusani, alundi, nykara, cykim, ttek, sainu, ita'ak- and now humanity, blossomed. The HAU refined the prospects of Intraspace-based travel brought to the Empyrean species by the Erudition, revolutionizing galactic travel for these species, which had all previously relied on the tusani developed technology of the eclipse arrays. Within those following decades, humanity prospered. It would see the capital city of Orsus reach a population of over 300 million by 2300, becoming the seventh largest city in the known galaxy. Its influence was felt wide across the galaxy, especially in the field of intraspace travel, of which all officially authorized Intraspace tunnel networks were overseen by the Intraspace Energies Bureau, which also oversaw Intraspace Energy Conductors. Humans would populate many alien worlds, and many aliens would populate human worlds. The HAU proved itself as the defacto leader of humanity, while still maintaining the everlasting cold war with the Colonial Compact. In 2314, Tragedy struck in █████, the STRUCK STRUCK. in which a █████ ███ STRUCK from STRUCK, thus, causing a total ████████ of the city. ███ forces were sent in to neutralize the threat, at any means. Over the course of the █████ month ██████████, over ████ ███████ STRUCK lost their STRUCK, with over ███████ ███████ more requiring some form of ███████ attention. The city itself required over █.█ ████████ credits in STRUCK in all. To this day, the former STRUCK of the ███ is still a shell of its former self. Progress and development would continue until 2334, in which the Kesuut would return, in a surprise attack on Initium, the perceived capital of the Union, taking the Union by surprise. Despite the Union's massive military strength, the Kesuut would take Initium easily, instilling a false sense of confidence. The Kesuut would set up a forward operations base on Initium, outside of Orsus, which they had been bombarding despite no resistance. Within a standard cycle, the ten Naval Command Fleets surged into orbit- lead by the Union's first Delitor-Class Dreadnought, the, likewise named, Delitor, commanded by the finest tactician in the Union, Primus Praefecti Rahm Castull- and proceeded to attack the Kesuut fleet in orbit. The Kesuut fleet was taken by surprise and forced to retreat, leaving its ground forces defenseless to a counter-attack. The HAU would retake Initium. This battle marked the start of the First Transgalactic War. Latest activity Category:Browse